Fan:Digimon Starters
Digimon Starters is the sixth animated series produced as part of the Digimon franchise. Starters is the first Digimon program to be produced in three years, following 2006's Digimon Data Squad. The Digivice used in this series is the "Digivice iC", and its upgraded version, the "Digivice Burst". This series is the first to feature the lead character sporting a pair of goggles and have all main characters' Digimon evolve to the same level. This series is also the second one where the last battle is fought in the Real World against a non-Digimon entity, the other one being Digimon Tamers. Unlike the previous seasons, Digimon Starters took on more radical changes for the character designs ditching the style animation always used previously in favor of more traditional bishōnen/bishōjo animation similar to Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Data Squad, Pokemon, and Naruto, this series was to take in a wider age group, and was aimed to also appeal to late teens, however, without ending it as a hobby anime. This is why the characters are much older (ranging from early teen to adult) and the story is much darker than in previous series. Also, as requested by Digimon's sponsor, Bandai, in order to grab the older Digimon fans, Bandai wanted the reappearance of a Digimon from the old series, which was chosen to be Agumon. Plot summary Ron creates his Digimon partner Agumon when he slips a mysterious blue card he found in his deck through his hand-held card reading device, changing it into a D-Blue, the Starters version of a Digivice. The appearance and powers of this Digimon come from Ron's sketches that were scanned into the device. When the digital gate opened, Agumon appears in the sewers and is found later by Ron. On Friday with no school, Ron told Agumon to stay in his closet with window gates. Ron saw his love interest and girlfriend named Viper Louto the girl with two small lotus flowers on top of her pink hair. Ron's brother named Jack meets his Digimon Dracomon when he rises from the screen of a computer game. At night, a secret government organization set up to defend the human world from invading wild Digimon. After fighting each other, the two quickly become friends, and through a series of events, where they hope to grow in strength and learn to use kung fu moves. Ron and Agumon also encounter five more Digimon that they frequently run into: Chibomon, Nyaromon, Otamamon, Puwamon and a mysterious Digimon named Calumon. Along the way, Ron and Agumon saw a wild Digimon called DarkLizardmon that destroy the entire mall. All of the Digmon are appear in Japanese town. Later, the new Tamers are forced to fight a series of evil Digimon calling themselves the Devas, who, serving the Digimon Sovereigns, believe that true Digimon shouldn't pair up with humans (it is later revealed they were actually misguided). Their true purpose to come into the human world was to capture Calumon and other digimon and take him back to the Digital World so they could use his power of Digivolution. The Tamers and friends then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Calumon and other Digimon. They destroy all but one of the Devas and confront and defeat Belphemon, one of the Seven Deadly Digimon, and uses it in his attempt to rule the Human World (and eventually Digital World), but his ambitions were shattered by the efforts of Ron and his allies. After traveling to the Digital World to rescue Calumon and other Digimon the Starters meet (and fight with) one of the four Digital Gods, but finally agree to work together in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a computer program initially designed to keep digital life from getting out of control, but it itself went out of control. Using their emotions, Ron and Agumon finally destroy D-Reaper and the two worlds cease their collision course. Ron and Agumon rescue Viper Louto and his brother Jack and his Digimon Dracomon are very proud of them. Before disappearing, Viper kisses Ron when they falling in love each other, but the Digimon decide to return to the Digital World to help restore it, and in the end Ron told Agumon and other Digimon "come back soon". At the last day of school, Ron and Viper are falling in love, so Agumon is back home. And Jack hugs Dracomon because he come back home. Characters Original Characters *'Ron Detweiler'- An imaginative artist who created his own Digimon. Takato is somewhat the leader of the group. His partner Digimon is an Agumon. *'Viper Louto' - A female teenager who is Ron's girlfriend from school. *'Jack Detweiler'- Ron's brother who likes to play video games. His partner Digimon is an Dracomon. *'Maco Detweiler'- A grandfather of Ron and Jack who is kung fu trainer. Category:Fan fiction